The Shed
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Linda reads Danny the riot act... They "make up" in the garden shed. A smutty D/L one shot and my very first Blue Bloods story!


_**A D/L smutty one shot.**_

**The Shed**

Yet another dish loudly clanked against the side of the stove. "Does she need help in there?" Frank Reagan asked his son as they sat at the dinner table surrounded by the whole family.

Another pan hit the stove making a metallic echo and Danny sighed and stood. "I think she's angry but she won't talk to me. She won't talk to me," he said again in a low voice filled with frustration.

"Make her talk then," Frank said. "Let her pound out her frustrations on you if necessary."

Danny nodded. "We're going for a little walk. Dinner will be a little late tonight I guess."

Danny stood and moved into the kitchen where Linda was standing at the stove stirring one of her concoctions violently. Red sauce was sloshing over the sides, looking like freshly spilt blood.

"Hey, baby, let's go for a walk, huh?" He said, reaching for her arm. She pulled away.

"I have a dinner to prepare. Everyone is counting on eating and –" She broke off as he gave her arm another tug. He then took the ladle from her hand and set it on the stove top.

"Dinner can wait," he said. He then lightly steered her out of the kitchen.

"Danny, where are we going?" She asked as he led her outside.

"To walk off our frustrations," Danny said as he took her hand in his and pulled her down the front steps.

She said nothing though and finally he said, "I get it. You're angry. I did a dumb thing –"

This time she reacted. "A dumb thing, Danny? You walked unarmed into a house full of gun-toting drug lords! That is not dumb … It's insane!"

"I had no choice, Linda," Danny said as they came to a stop in the middle of the street. "I had a hostage situation on my hands and it was the only way I could get in the door. It's okay though. They shot at me but I dodged it. I'm fine."

Linda shook her head. "What if you're not so lucky next time?" she asked. "What if I lose you?" Her voice was tight and hoarse then.

"You're not going to lose me, baby," Danny assured her. "I know what I'm doing."

"You say that …"

"Do you want me to quit being a cop? Is that it?" Danny asked, suddenly afraid that is exactly what she wanted.

"I don't … No. Of course not. I know being an officer is in your blood. And I would never ask you to give up what is so much a part of you but … Can you just be more careful? Can you be safe so I don't one day have to tell the kids their daddy is … I can't say the word…"

Danny pulled her into his arms, tucking her against his chest where she seemed to fit so well. He kissed her forehead. "I swear I'll be wiser about things. I'll stop being such a hothead."

Linda sniffled. "You a hothead? _Never."_

"Hey, are you teasing me?" Danny asked with a lopsided grin. He then kissed her lightly on the mouth. He felt her cling to him and felt their passion build as the kiss deepened. When they pulled apart Danny said, "Babe, I need you. I need you now!"

"Your family is sitting inside waiting for their dinner…"

"They can wait a little longer," Danny said with a smirk. He then took her by the hand and led her into the backyard. He moved towards the garden shed and she shook her head.

"Danny, no, the garden shed? What if – what if someone hears us?"

Danny dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "We'll be real quiet," he promised and opened the door slowly. They moved inside and Danny closed the door behind them.

Right away Linda's protests died away and she was in his arms. She rested against him as he suckled on her collarbone, a spot that he knew made her wet on contact. He then reached for the hem of her tee-shirt which exactly matched her beautiful blue eyes and slid it up over her head. He dropped it and it puddled at her feet. He licked his lips as he looked at her gorgeous body. Her body that was all his.

"Danny…" She said pleadingly. "Touch me."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said and cupped her breasts with his large hands. He then started massaging them through the material of her bra and she fairly purred, a sound that made him extremely hard.

He kept up his ministrations and then moved his hands down to the button on her jeans. He flicked it open with expert fingers and slowly peeled the jeans down her lean, beautiful thighs. He then sluiced his fingers inside her pink panties to find her moist and hot. "Linda," he said, sounding as if he was panting himself.

She moved into his hand, silently asking him to pleasure her. He buried his forefinger up to the knuckle inside of her and then began to thrust it in and out as she threw her head back and quietly mewled in pleasure. He worked at her sensitive clit and she was soon moistening his finger with her sweet juices. She sagged against him for a moment, trying to catch her breath and then she went for the buckle on his trousers.

"You have way too many clothes on," she said and kissed him as she unlooped his belt. Soon enough she was reaching inside his pants to find his rock-hard length. She gently pumped his shaft and then pulled away so she could help him finish undressing.

They were naked then and admired each other for a moment before joining their bodies together. Danny pulled her up into his arms and she locked her lithe legs around his hips as he drove into her again and again and again…

XoXoXo

Sometime later they returned to the house to find everyone waiting for them. "Dinner burned," Nicki said. "While you were gone."

Danny looked at his wife knowingly and smirked. "That's okay," he said. "How about we order a supersized pizza with everything on it?"

Nicki nodded. "Okay but no sardines …"

The boys at least were happy about it and ran into the other room shouting excitedly. Frank looked at his son and daughter-in-law knowingly and then nodded as he too left the kitchen.

Danny kissed the back of Linda's left ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Danny."

FINIS


End file.
